The Prophecy
by ClareTurner
Summary: In 2020, a prophecy will go into effect...can the Order save the world?
1. Introdiction by Lavi

**The Prophecy**

Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray man. I am just a fan and I enjoy writing. Please no flaming, but constructive criticism is welcome.

Author's note: I know I haven't written in a while, but that is all because of writers' block that I gained from attempting to work full-time at Walmart. Now that I switched to part-time and go to school three times a week instead I finally have inspiration again. However my brain has been on nothing else but D Gray Man. I am going to be Yuu Kanda for Otakon 2012, and I have a tendency of learning everything about a character before I cosplay them. That includes reading the Manga. I'm not finished yet but while I was reading and researching I thought of an idea for a fanfic. Since I don't really believe the Mayan calendar means the end of the world, I do believe it may be the end of an era. And so this is a fictional idea that I had that is "apocalyptic" and goes along with the D Gray Man storyline. I wanted this introduction to be written by Lavi since he is the apprentice to Bookman. I am currently caught up with the current manga, so I am going to post this weekly when I have class days.

Introduction by Lavi

Dear adoring fans of mine,

On December 21, 2012 the Mayans predicted something would happen to the world and most believe it meant the world will end. However that particular idea is not true. The following story is about what the future will hold according to a prophecy no one knew about except for us bookmen and the Noah clan.

The prophecy states that in the turn of the Century two very different children will be born. One child will be born with the blood of all fourteen Noah, while the other will be born with a parasitic innocence that shapes into the weapon of all the famous exorcists and generals of all the 1800. At the age of Twenty-one it is said that according to what side the Noah child decides to choose, that child along with the other will choose the final fate of our world.

Now if you do the math they aren't supposed to be born until 2000 right? That would make them both twelve years old… not exactly Twenty-one. That's where the theory of 2012 comes in. What really is going to happen is that those exorcists connected to the exorcist child and the final reincarnations of all fourteen Noah (except for Skin Bolic since Yuu killed him) will be sent into the future along with some important known members of the order.

The order and Noah will side with world leaders and have a fierce war with good versus evil. The Noah will eventually back down because they want to wait and find the Noah child and the world will now be led by the Black Order after many peace talks in order to keep the world safe from the Noah and Akuma. However they agree to not force religion of the people in order to keep them happy and they adopt some democracy to make sure everyone is happy.

Occasionally there will be some new exorcists and the reincarnation of Skin Bolic will be found. However the one top-secret mission of both sides will always be to find the Noah and Exorcist children before the Noah clan does. This way the Noah child will hopefully turn good instead of evil since the new Noah's bloodlust is not as strong as the others' so this child is going to be strong enough to choose what they want.

And now enough with the annoying bookman stuff… The story is the exciting part! Enjoy and don't forget I'm the best!

-Lavi the greatest Bookman that ever lived! *wink for the ladies*- besides Panda…

PS: since Panda didn't go into the future with us…that means I'm officially the new Bookman!


	2. Pickpocket Payment Plan

Chapter 1: Pocket Picker Payment Plan

Allen walker sighed as the alarm clock went off. It was his first day at another part time job to pay off his master Cross's debts… Ever since they came into the future Cross has gotten into even MORE debt because he enjoyed the many new ways of gambling, becoming the pimp of the local brothel, and investing in a Pocket Picker Payment Plan… _Whatever that meant_ he thought...

He got up and got dressed before going into the kitchen to eat the many plates of breakfast as usual.

"You're up early Moyashi." Kanda grumbled from the table while he was eating his Soba.

Allen yawned but then glared at him annoyed. _Why did I agree to live with him again?_

"I have a new part time job Bakanda…" he said annoyed while beginning his first plate which he scoffed down quickly.

"Hnf…" Kanda brooded as he finished his Soba. "I have a class I have to teach…" he said now getting up and getting his bag.

Allen glared at his housemate. He hated the fact he had to stay with him…but he was also thankful since he kind of saved him from living with Cross again.

The two of them finished eating and went outside to wait for the bus. They got on and sat on opposite sides so they didn't have to deal with each other. Halfway throughout the ride, a boy and two girls came onto the bus. Allen saw something very strange come over Kanda… A look of pure annoyance that he hasn't ever even given to Allen himself…

Before he was able to ask Kanda what the heck was wrong…someone else boarded the bus and glomped Allen himself..._great…_

"ALLEN!" the annoying stalker girl said as she kissed his cheek.

"_Road_… get off me!" Allen whined annoyed. Through the years because of the fact that he is actually the new Fourteenth Noah, The Musician, Allen and Road had become closer than the stalker/stalked relationship. She had helped him out many times as he struggled with this new realization, but in the end he and Nea came to an agreement.

Nea decided that since he in fact did want to go against the Earl again…he told Allen the real reason why he was doing so. Not only did he want to become the new Earl, but there was also something else no one took into account… He loved humanity and wanted to keep them the way they were and not destroy them all. He also revealed that he was actually Allen's biological father.

Before he was killed he met and fell in love with a human parasitic-type exorcist. A little after she became pregnant with Allen he was killed. His mother left him at an orphanage in order to protect him. She got in contact with Mana in order to make sure Allen would be raised properly. A little bit after that she was killed by a powerful Akuma.

Nea and Allen came to the agreement that Nea taught him how to use the new powers while Nea allowed him to keep his Innocence and they would work together to overthrow the Earl.

Road smiled and sat next to him properly laying her head on him. "I missed you" she said.

"Yea…I've been taking odd jobs lately…" he said now in a new voice of annoyance.

"Is it because of Cross again?" Road asked seeming just as annoyed.

"Yea…" Allen said looking away with what could be seen as a sweat drop on his head.

"Allen…me and Tyki have like tons of money now…why don't you ask us to pay it all off?"

"I don't wanna put you guys out…plus I don't want your riches…to go into the negative numbers…"

"Then…why don't we pay off the debts you have now, and then we go to Cross together and tell him to back off!" Road said a bit annoyed. She really didn't like Cross…not only because he tried to kill her several times but also because of what he did to her Allen.

"Its…really not that easy…" Allen said sadly.

Road smiled and laid on him happily. "Did you know me and Tyki left the Earl?"

"What?" Allen asked in surprise. He thought that would never happen.

"Yea… Tyki was tired of him giving him orders since he was given so many orders and he's just too lazy, but I went with him because I was ordered to kill you. I didn't want to do that." She said sweetly.

Allen smiled. He never really knew how much she cared about him. He always thought it was a creepy crush…but now he realized she actually loved him.

"Thanks Road." Allen said to her with one of his adorable smiles. "Um…who is that girl who's all over Kanda?"

"Hm? Oh…that's Eve. Tyki and I are staying with her and her twin brother. She's a really nice girl…and she loves Kanda just as much as I love you." She said cutely laying on Allen.

Allen looked over and giggled to himself a bit at the black haired girl hugging all over Kanda. Kanda looked so annoyed. It made Allen wonder how he kept his head so cool and didn't try to slice her to bits.

Soon Kanda's stop came and he hurriedly brushed the poor girl off and hurried off the bus to work. Allen watched her smirk to herself as she sat comfortably in the seat, put her fedora to cover her eyes, and fell asleep. It was strange… He looked to the seat behind her and Tyki had done the same thing. The twin brother of hers was sitting awkwardly next to Tyki nervously studying. Before Kanda had left he kept whining to his sister to stop annoying Kanda because he thought it was mean… He seemed a bit…familiar…

_Maybe they're the destined children we heard about…_ Nea's voice suddenly sounded in Allen's head. On many occasion he and Allen had random conversations. They talked about a lot of things including Nea and Mana when they were kids. Allen was now used to him randomly talking to him so he no longer jumped when this happened so he no longer had to gain all the random attention of others.

_**How do you figure that? **_Allen asked him in his mind.

_Well think about it…Eve is sleeping there just like Tyki is and seemed to flaunt all over Kanda like Road did to you when she first met you. And not to mention her brother is nervously trying to keep the peace like you always do, and he seems innocent like Leenali._

_**What do you mean nervously keeping the peace?**_

___Come on Allen….You can't be _that_ innocent that you don't understand get what's going on most of the time…Leenali is the most innocent of all of you…_

Allen rolled his eyes. Nea had the tendency to be annoyingly paternal of him…right down to saying things about him that makes him embarrassed… Well he wasn't surprised. Mana did the same thing… Not to mention he actually WAS his father…

_**Anyway…do you think Road knows? I mean if she and Tyki are living with them… Kanda and I left the Order because of everything they did… and that's why we both agreed to live together in order to find the two children of prophecy and try to side with them…  
><strong>__I guess you can ask her… I mean…it doesn't hurt…aww she looks so adorable when she's sleepily laying like that…  
><em>Allen rolled his eyes at Nea's last comment. See according to him, Road had been attracted to him in the beginning since he was Nea's reincarnate… Nea and Road had always been close before Nea was killed, and Road was jealous when he met Allen's mother. In short Nea annoys Allen every chance he gets.

"Aww…it's my stop…" Road said frowning. She kissed Allen on the cheek and went off the bus with Tyki and the girl's brother. "Bye…What do I call you?" She asked in a whisper. He asked this simply because they all have code names here to keep them secret.

"It's Alex." Allen said smiling hugging Road goodbye.

"And I'm Rachel here." She replied.

Road skipped off the bus and hurried to school; Allen's stop was at the very end of the bus ride.

As the bus went on, Allen saw less and less people on the bus. Finally they got to where they needed to be and he got his things and got off. The girl Eve was still asleep…

"Um…" Allen said to himself. He wasn't sure if he should wake her up or not… He decided to do so… "Um…m…miss…"

"Hmm?" She said lifting her hat.

"Um…its…the last stop…miss.." he said nervously.

"oh…dangit…I was just having a good dream too…" she said as she yawned, stretched, and got up to get off the bus. She sighed taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"So… thanks for waking me up…" She said yawning. "I hate working…At least I own the place…"

"What place?" Allen asked. He was somewhat curious.

"Adam and Eve's Garden Café…" She said. "Since my brother's and my parents decided to name us after them I decided to name it according to that…"

"Really? That's where I'm going for my job interview!" Allen said excitingly.

"Oh, so you're the new kid." She smirked.

Allen frowned. "I'm not a kid…" he mumbled.

"Eh…its ok…you're probably older than me so I guess I shouldn't talk… I'm only 19 years old…" she said shrugging.

"Yea…I'm 23 years old…" Allen said nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" she asked peering up at him.

"Uh…I'm always nervous before an interview."

"Eh…you got the job…You seem like a good kid." She said taking a puff. "I could put you to work right away."

"Wait…really?" Allen asked confused.

"Yea of course…" she said but then froze in annoyance.

"What? What is it?"  
>"Um…let's go the back way…" she said shoving Allen to the back ally of the store. She gave him an apron, and told him to help by sweeping and cleaning first before anything else. She rushed out into the dining area Allen crept toward the door and was shocked at what he heard…one because it seemed that she knew who this customer was to him…and second because she was refusing him.<p>

"Why hello Eve, here's some flowers." Cross said with a grin.

"Yea…thanks but no thanks…" she said throwing the flowers in the trash and getting his usual.

"Come on you know you like me."

"No, I don't like old geezers like you." She said annoyed. Allen had to cover his mouth from laughing.

"Old…geezer?" Cross said seeming depressed. He ate his usual and then left sadly. "I'll see you later sweetheart."

After Cross left Allen zoomed from the back and glomped Eve. "YOUR MY HERO!"

"Um…thanks?" Eve said raising her eyebrow. "So…" she said with a sudden smirk while Allen was still holding onto her. "You really are Allen Walker…"  
>Allen froze. She knew who he was?<p> 


	3. The Twins

AN: There will be some references to a cosplay group called Parle Productions in this chapter. I do not own these phrases or anything… All credit goes to them…I just couldn't figure out another way to put it so please forgive me!

Chapter 2: The Twins

(Eve's POV)

Eve smiled at Allen's freak out at knowing who he was. Of course she knew who he was. She was a huge fan of his before they came to the future. She and her brother found out about her friends loosing memories of her favorite D Gray Man storyline and characters. She and her brother pretended to forget as she met the people. They pretended not to know anything about them.

"Don't look so surprised Allen." She said smiling. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"So…you _are_ the one of the chosen ones… " he confirmed.

She smirked. "How'd ya guess? …And I know how you are with Cross so that's why I made you go the back way….he really creeps me out…"

Allen smiled. "I'm glad to hear you're not all over him like all the other girls are."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it! Besides, I have my eyes one guy and that one guy alone!" she said smiling and looking up imagining Kanda with sparkles around him. She smiled at the thought. Allen started staring at her like she was crazy…which snapped her out of it.

"Uh…right….well anyways, come on I'll show you what to do." She said with a genuine smile. She picked up a remote and put on the radio to play her music. She played a very big mix of songs, and seemed to be very enthusiastic when it came down to music... This was strange since she was sound asleep on the bus…

"W…wait…what…what one are you? The Noah or the Exorcist?" Allen asked.

Eve stopped and then gave an evil grin. To any other person this would be a big clue but since it was Allen he was oblivious.

"You're just gonna have to guess Allen!" she said as she went on with dancing around, showing Allen what to do, and serving all the customers enthusiastically.

(Adam's POV)

Adam sighed as he got off the bus with Road and Tyki. The two of them went to his school to find him, but eventually when they found him and his sister they ended up leaving the Earl and joining the two of them. They knew who they were but refused to join either group. They wanted their own group. They had their own agenda.

Tyki and Adam hit it off pretty much right away and were very close to each other. Considering which twin he was it was an interesting thing. A few nights after they first started staying there Tyki taught Adam a game that they had only heard of on this show some cosplayers played called the "bouncy Bed game." It was a pretty fun game, but for some reason his sister kept giggling every time morning came and she asked how much he was having fun with the game…

Adam never understood it. Sure the bed bounced during the game… and it seemed like a couple thing but he didn't understand why his elder twin had to make fun of them… He also never understood why she seemed so obsessed with Kanda. He was so mean and it seemed like she was being so mean by stalking him so much on the bus when he was obviously annoyed with it.

Even though Tyki and Road went to his school, they didn't go to classes…well… Tyki didn't…he just spent the days sleeping on one of the couches until Adam was finished. Road had a few classes, and was even part of some clubs. It was strange, some of the science department also went to his school, but none of them seemed to realize there was Noah at the school… As usual the day went uneventful, and they went out to the bus again to meet up with her sister who was usually asleep on the bus until they got on.  
>He was surprised this time to see her up and talking to a boy with brown hair that seemed to have it dyed because there were…white roots… sitting there talking with her. Road went and glomped the boy…it seemed to be the same boy that was glomped by her earlier… Adam had a feeling he was Allen…<br>"Alex!" she said as she hugged him.

Alex smiled and hugged back. "Hi Rachel."

"So…you know this kid Rachel?" she said with a smirk.

"Oh yes I do Eve." She smiled back.

Adam looked at the two strangely. They knew him? He was so confused so he just sat next to Tyki and cuddled next to him. Then a few stops later Kanda came onto the bus. Eve's smile grew and joined Kanda on the other side of the bus.

"So…you met Eve huh?" Road asked him.

"Yea…she's my new boss actually…" Alex said smiling.

"Wow that's great!" she said cuddling next to him. Alex put his arm around her as the bus went on.

Adam smiled at the two. They seemed to be really cute together. Just like he and Tyki were. However he got annoyed at watching Eve annoying Kanda again.

"Sis…please stop bothering him!" he whinned.

"I'm not trying to bother him Adam…." Eve said rolling her eyes. "I'm flirting. Its not my fault you can't tell the difference…"

"Well….it's our stop now…" Adam said annoyed and got up along with Tyki.

"Bye Alex!" Road said kissing him on the cheek.

"By cutie!" Eve said trying to do the same only to be knocked away. She pouted and then left the bus with her brother.

As they walked home the twins argued about it as always. But in the end Eve sighed and started making dinner for what seemed for…an army…but it was just mainly because of her brother's appetite…


	4. Landlord for Hire

Chapter 3: Landlord for Hire

Allen and Kanda were silent as usual as they walked back to their house.

"So..." Allen said finally breaking the silence. "That girl who was all over you...that's my new boss...bakanda."

"Like I care…" Kanda said apathetic as always.

"Why don't you? She seems to really like you..." Allen went on.

Kanda glared at Allen.

"What? Are you gay or something? I at least can admit that I'm Bisexual…"

"I'm Asexual." Kanda interrupted.

"So you can literally go fuck yourself and have a kid?" Allen's darker half remarked receiving the most horrific death glare in Kanda's arsenal of evil looks. Allen sighed and thought to himself _Yea right…what's with what we do when we both get sexually frustrated?_

"Stop asking stupid questions and let's go home..." Kanda muttered as they walked.

Allen was just about to defend himself when his eye activated. "Great…Akuma…"

The two started fighting the Akuma, but then when they got to their house they found it destroyed.

"Great…now what are we going to do?" Allen said annoyed.

"I can help! Tee Hee" A girl said appearing out of no-where…strangely reminding them of Lavi…

"WHO ARE YOU?" Allen exclaimed freaking out.

"I'm Susan! I'm the girl that's gonna help you..." Susan said excitingly. However, it seemed as if she was bottling up something…when suddenly…the two of them were caught in a huge hug by Susan. "Ahhhhh! Allen! Kanda! I'm such a huge fan! AHHHHHHHHHH!" She exclaimed as she proceeded to fan-girl squeal.

Allen's head simply formed a sweat-drop… _great…a fangirl._ He thought to himself.

"But don't worry my little friend." Susan said suddenly patting Allen's head. "I may be a fan girl but I got my eye on a boy and he's neither of you. So what do you say? Come with me to a place where I know you'd be safe?"

"Uhh… I guess It'll be ok." Allen said with one of his usual smiles.

"Whatever…" Kanda said annoyed.

"Great! Then please follow me this way!" Susan said excitedly leading them to Eve and Adams house. "I was coming here anyway but I'm sure they'd let you stay here."

The door opened and a very hyper girl with short dark hair and brown eyes appeared. Allen knew who she was immediately.

"Eve?" Allen said surprised.

"Oh hey Al…OMG KANDA!" she exclaimed as she proceeded to glomp him.

Kanda gave a death glare beyond any death glare he had ever given sent directly at Susan. "YOU BROUGHT US HERE?" he yelled.

"It's not my fault you didn't ask where I was taking you…Yuu…" Susan said smirking… she reminded Allen a lot of Lavi…

Eve smiled and let go of Kanda. "So, come on in you three!"

They were let in the house. Eve danced around and sang with Road and Susan. The night was full of music and dancing. Some songs scared Allen such as "Cannibal" from Kesha. While the song "Butterfly 09" by United Forces Airplay, Eve got all excited and danced around Kanda.

Ai yai yai  
>Ai yai yai<br>Ai yai yai  
>Where's my samurai?<br>I'm searching for a man  
>All across Japan<br>Just to find  
>To find my samurai<br>Someone who is strong  
>But still a little shy<br>Yes I need  
>I need my samurai<br>Ai yai yai  
>I'm your little butterfly<br>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
>Ai yai yai<br>I'm your little butterfly  
>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<br>I'm searching in the woods  
>And high upon the hills<br>Just to find  
>To find my samurai<p>

Someone who won't regret  
>To keep me in his net<br>Yes I need  
>I need my samurai<br>Ai yai yai  
>I'm your little butterfly<br>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
>Ai yai yai<br>I'm your little butterfly  
>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<br>Ai yai yai  
>Ai yai yai<br>Ai yai yai  
>Where's my samurai?<br>Ai yai yai  
>Ai yai yai<br>Ai yai yai  
>Where's my samurai?<br>Ai yai yai  
>I'm your little butterfly<br>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
>Ai yai yai<br>I'm your little butterfly  
>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<br>Ai yai yai  
>I'm your little butterfly<br>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky  
>Ai yai yai<br>I'm your little butterfly  
>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky<p>

Ai yai yai  
>Ai yai yai<br>Ai yai yai  
>Where's my samurai?<br>Ai yai yai  
>I'm your little butterfly<br>Green black and blue make the colours in the sky

After the song was over Eve gave a really brooding, pissed off Kanda a kiss on the cheek. After this Kanda decided to get up and go and find a place to sleep.

"Come on Kanda-san! Don't be a party pooper!" Eve yelled back as she kept dancing around. Kanda ignored her as he closed the door of a dark room. He didn't bother to turn on the lights, and just laid in the bed and fell asleep.

(time passes)

During the random dance party, Lavi decided to show up.

"OMG! Your totally my type! 3" he exclaimed hugging onto Susan.

"really? Your totally my type too!" she said hugging him back excitingly and going into pure fangirl screaming mode.

Eve rolled her eyes. "Get a room you two…"  
>"So, you wanna be my girlfriend?" Lavi asked obviously ignoring Eve.<p>

"Sure!" Susan said all happy and cuddling with him.

After the dancing and music was over Eve yawned. "I'm gonna go to bed now. Night all!" she then smirked at Road. "Hope you have fun with Allen! 3"

Allen stiffened a little and blushed at the comment.

"EEEve…" Adam whined. "Why do you have to make fun of Allen?"

Eve shook her head at her innocent little brother. "Night Adam. You and Tyki have fun with your little bouncy bed game!3" she said closing the door to her room. She sighed and went to her bed…only to realize someone was sleeping in her bed. She smiled. Kanda had no idea he had went into HER room of all rooms when he left for the night. She climbed into bed quietly and decided to sleep next to him but not without wrapping her arms around him.

Meanwhile, Road had taken Allen into her room.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't want to…" Road started as she sat on her bed.

"Um…well…I…kinda…want to…I mean we've kinda been secretly dating right?" he said nervously.

Road smiled and kissed Allen and wrapped her arms around him. Allen kissed back smiling and decided to ignore the annoying Noah in the back of his mind…

In the living room, Adam and Tyki finally went to bed leaving Susan alone with Lavi. They looked at each other smirking, and decided to have some fun on Adam and Eve's couch instead of going to their own homes into their OWN room…


End file.
